Many visual media editing applications contain graphical user interfaces for changing parameters such as Red/Green/Blue (“RGB”) color parameters, sound parameters etc. The parameters are passed to the application's processing procedure(s) where they are used to modify visual media, digital audio, or the like. For example, the “Levels” command in Adobe Photoshop displays a user interface with sliders that can represent individual Red, Green and Blue parameters, as well as global RGB parameters which can be used to change the highlights, mid-tones and shadows in an image. In order to manipulate the RGB parameter, a user, through a graphical user interface, can change a color parameter by moving or manipulating multiple graphical elements, such as sliders. This can be a cumbersome process as the user has to separately manipulate each parameter to gain the desired effect; often needing repeated manipulations of all of the parameters until the desired effect is reached.
Thus, it may be beneficial to provide exemplary systems, methods and computer-accessible medium that can manipulate a parameter having multiple components using a single gesture, and which can overcome at least some of the deficiencies described herein above.